Pirates of the Caribbean: Blackbeard's Treasure
by Umbrella Underground
Summary: After the long time of being separated from Will and Marianna. Jack travels from the Caribbean all the way to Port Boston as a surprise to the Turners. But a pirate who calls himself Blackbeard has a grudge with Jack, the only person who knew the whereabo


_(( Yay! Ari and I have made a new story! You must remember that we do not own the following characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Bootstrap Bill, Pintell and Ragetti, or any of the characters in the PotC movie. We do however own our variety of wonderful original characters.  
If you have not yet read our last story Pirates of the Caribbean: Never Trust a Pirate, then I suggest that you should drop this story and go immediately to our other story and read through its contents. The prologue of this story is the ending of Never Trust a Pirate.   
I hope you enjoy this story! Remember to **review after reading it to tell us how we're doing and tell us how we can do better!** Aya and Ari love their readers, but absolutely love the ones who review, such as Misharose. ))_

* * *

**Prologue**

_To get back at Jack for dropping him off the boat and rowing away, Will and Marianna boarded another ship that was headed toward the newly founded America.  
Once they had arrived, Will built their house not too far from the Boston port. Their three story Victorian house was built within weeks of arrival. They shared memories that nothing could replace.  
After a few months, Will found out that Marianna was pregnant and within weeks, they had a little boy. Two years passed and Marianna was pregnant with a girl. The Turners' lived happily as they watched their two children grow up.  
William hadn't seen or heard of Captain Jack Sparrow or Christian Barbossa since Tortuga. It seemed to be better without the bastard anyhow. Will and Marianna were now fairly rich, and had a wonderful house and children. He had taught them how to sword fight very well.  
All in all, life was better without Jack Sparrow getting the couple into trouble. Little did William know that he would be seeing the Captain again?_

_There was a new threat to the Pirate and Sailor Merchant society, Captain Blackbeard. He was on a rampage, killing innocent merchants and pirates with his ship Queen Anne's Revenge which was armed with forty cannons instead of twenty. Edward Teach was to be his name, but his real birth name was still unknown. Blackbeard was said to be the devil himself because of a rumor that once when drunk, he ordered his crew to help him make a hell of their own and see how long they could last it. The murderous Captain shot his first mate to remind the crew who was in charge. He too had a treasure, that one person other than himself knew the location of. The treasure had been found, and the only other person who knew of its location . . . was Jack Sparrow. Blackbeard found out almost everything about Jack; the ones he had been most social with, his friends, girlfriends, wife . . . etc. And now Blackbeard was on his way to America._

_Captain Jack Sparrow never seemed to be able to find the married couple, William and Marianna Turner. So after about a week or so of searching him, Christian and the crew boarded the Interceptor.  
It was only a few months later that Jack himself learned that his lover, Christian, was heavy with child. After that, Jack found himself attached to the female pirate, and in a few months more she gave birth on that very ship.  
The captain no longer found the once great Interceptor a worthy ship, its whole strewn deck was poorly patched and now he had seemed to find himself with a baby boy. He took that of the crew whom wanted to come and in time moved his family aboard another ship. The Bloody Mary.  
Not long afterwards, Jack and Christian found themselves with another child. By this time Jack had come to know of Christian's feelings, and found himself inevitably to be what he thought in love with her. He even asked the beautiful woman to be his wife. She consented, after all, though she wouldn't have admitted it this is what she had wanted.  
After that, Jack only seemed to get them in a bit of trouble every now and then. It was impossible for him to stay out of it to long.  
Things seemed to be going smoothly and the couple even bore another child, their first baby girl. She was striking and Jack was rather proud of himself. In fact, it was little after a year before he had Christian pregnant again. This time was slightly different, though, something slightly off. And no doubt Jack was right about it being slightly different. Thirty-six weeks later the twins were born, four weeks ahead of schedule but both beautiful and healthy none the less.  
Jack resolved to protect his family with his life, perhaps turn a new leaf, and he loved his wife so. He didn't think that there truly was a happier time in his life.  
He even decided that perhaps they should pay a visit to their old friends the Turners... he wasn't quite certain why, but he thought it would be quite interesting to see what became of them.  
So he sailed the Bloody Mary towards the America's, somehow figuring that that is where the couple would have gone. He had however kept a few secrets from his wife... such as the few facts including Blackbeard's treasure... well Blackbeard to be blunt. So he sailed to Boston's port, what a grand American town Boston was meant to be. And he supposed that if they stayed long enough... perhaps Christian could bear another child here. The Captain grinned slightly at the thought, wrappings his arms around his sleeping playmate and wife as they sailed closer to land.  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

"Adeline!" A young male called, running his hand along his raven shoulder length hair that was tied neatly in a ponytail. His blue-green eyes scanned the courtyard from the roof of the Victorian house he had been raised in. "Addie, where are you?" his soft British accent was clearly noticeable. The boy looked much like his father, but seemed more reckless. He was kind, and helpful to his mother, Marianna, who he loved dearly. His name was Aiden Turner and he looked much more like an eleven year old, even though he was only nine.  
Aiden was clad in pirate clothing, even though his father protested. His once white ruffled shirt was a rusty brown with dirt and his tan pants were ripped down to his buccaneer boots which reached his knees. Aiden truly thought of himself as a pirate. William Turner had never told his children about Captain Jack Sparrow, and hoped they would never turn out pirates even though it was the Golden Age of Pirating.

The woman that Jack held turned to face him," Hey Jack. . ." She whispered, and tilted her head towards the cabin. "Do you wanna . . .?" The wife of Jack Sparrow smirked, and slid her arms around him. She batted her blue eyes at him in wait of an answer, and didn't see two of her five children chasing each other about the deck. The smallest boy was chasing his older brother who had taken his black embroidered bandana and was trying to get away.

There was soft giggling as a young girl, only seven in age, peered up at her older brother from behind a large willow like tree in the garden of the Victorian home. She looked so much un-like him, though all could tell the two were siblings. She had such a great bond with her brother. Her golden hair glistened lightly as she watched her brother with those hazel eyes of hers. "Aiden! Aiden! I'm over here!" She called, running from behind the tree and down the path. She didn't get very far though, tripping over the mud covered hem of her dress and coming down on the brick with a smack.  
She too seemed far more reckless, well than her mother, despite the fact that she tried so hard to be a little lady. She had long hair, almost like her mothers in shade but more golden, and eyes to match that of her father's. The biggest difference would probably have to be that of her skin color, while it was the same as the rest of her families it never seemed so. The girl had a keen liking to roughhouse with Aiden and tended to land in the dirt. She did so love to be doted on, though.  
This time was no different, she sat up teary eyed. Her face was smudged with dirt and her nose was bleeding into her once gloved hand. Yes, this was Adeline Turner.  
Jack smirked widely, glancing around at the crew a moment. "You lazy, no good, scallywags! Get working!" He ordered, taking his wife around the waist and swaggering towards the cabin they shared. He was quick to pull her in through the door and lock it behind them, pushing her up against the wall with his body. "Still want to bear ol' Jack's children, aye?" He whispered, before pulling away at the sound of quite giggling. He raised an eyebrow, swinging his raised finger this way and that before it stopped and he walked forward. With a strange look he daintily lifted the end of the blanket hanging over the bed, peeking beneath it. Suddenly a pair of small arms was thrown around his neck, and he pulled back, bringing a child with him. "Daddy!" The petite little girl clinging to his neck squealed, and Jack patted her head lightly. "Now, pumpkin." He unlocked the door, swinging it open. "Go... order the crew around or something." He gave a hopeful smile, prying the girl away and setting her on the deck. The small child looked up at him, her fist clenched at her sides, her lips poofed out into a pout, and her large puppy dog like eyes now brimming wet. "Ah, come on now!" He glanced around for something, anything before snapping his fingers as if just inspired. "Here ya go, lass!" He took the black captain's hat from his head and plopped it onto the four year olds. Immediately the girl was giddy again, and she clapped her hands despite the how large the hat was. "Now... go have fun." Jack whispered, turning the girl softly to watch her skip across the deck. He stood back up straight with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. He did have to wonder how the child was able to see when the hat clearly covered the majority of her small head and face. He shrugged lightly, turning back into the cabin and closing the door once again.  
"Now... where were we?" The pirate grinned, wrapping his arm about his wife's waist and grabbing her butt as he pinned her against the wood of the wall.

Rolling his eyes, Aiden grunted. "Adeline, I wanted you to come see something! But how're you going to get through the house with your face bloodied up?" He cringed at the thought of his father blaming him for getting his sister hurt. The young Turner climbed farther up the roof to where it sloped toward the ocean, looked far out to it then came back into Addie's sight. "You need to hurry if you want to see it!"

"Right about . . . here." Christian replied, lifting up on her toes to touch her lips to Jacks, and again sliding her hands around his waist.

It was right about then that the younger of the boys that were chasing each other about the deck was screaming at his brother. He looked much like his mother, and was just as manly as Jack. "Gimme back my bandana, Brent!" the four year old screamed at his brother, Brent who was up in the Crow's roost. The child, Oliver, was deathly afraid of heights and was not about to face fear in the eye and follow his brother.

"Why don't you come up here and get it yourself, Oliver?" coaxed the oldest of the Sparrow children. His dark hair was curled from the ocean water; his many times getting wet. Brent could barely hear his brother's whining, but thought that to be enough to boost up the challenge. The young pirate climbed atop the mast and barely held on as he sat down half way onto another pole that held the sail.

"I'm coming." Adeline whined, frowning up at her brother. She glanced around, her eyes landing on the door. She shook her head though, still holding a hand to her bloody nose while the rest dripped down onto her dress. Then her eyes shifted to the viney set up against the house. "Hold on one minute!" She called, running to the vines and wood structure. She grasped onto it and began to clumsily climb through the flowers to the roof, pulling herself up with a grin. "Here I am." She smiled childishly at her brother, blood trickling down her face and her arms now scratched up.

"Ah, yes." Jack smiled, his hand coming up from her behind and undoing her clothes. "I do believe you are right." He whispered, returning the kiss.

"Give it back, Brent." The second oldest of the Sparrow children snatched the bandana from his older brother and tossed it down to the deck. He had been sitting up in the mess of the mast. "You know Oliver is afraid of heights." He stated, scooting over next to Brent.

Kassandra, the third oldest Sparrow child and first daughter, was herself hanging from the edge of the ship. She closed her eyes, frowning at the sound of her brother's torture.

Jack Sparrow's youngest daughter at the time, Jaynie, was still running about with her father's hat on her small head. She giggled, running into wall after wall while shouting little orders at the crew about.

"Sure, sure. Ruin the fun Caleb." Brent groaned, looking down from the mast at his brother who was wrapping the bandana tightly around his head of short dark hair. Both he and the brother, Oliver had a rusty tan color of skin. Brent glanced over at his younger brother, Caleb. "You're no fun."

Pressing her slender body against Jack, Christian let her tongue explore Jack's mouth. The woman's fingers moved up to Jack's shirt, un-buttoning his shirt and sliding her hands up his chest then back down toward his belt.

Aiden cringed at the sight of his sister," You look bloody awful, Adeline." After a few moments, he shrugged it off and grabbed her hand, taking her up the roof and pointing out to the ocean. "Look at that ship." He pointed out; it was a pirate ship.

"Try picking on someone you're own size." Caleb stated, sticking his tongue out at the obviously annoyed Brent as he slid down a rope and to the deck. "Poor little Oliver didn't do any 'thin to you." He added, looking up at the eldest.

Adeline frowned as her brother said this to her, trying to stop the bleeding with her free hand as she was pulled along. "Do you think mama will be ma-" She was cut short, her hazel eyes widening significantly as they glued to the ship sailing into the port. "Aiden! Aiden!" She squealed, grasping her brother's arm with both hands, despite the blood. She tugged on him hard. "That's a pirate ship!"

Jack grinned, pressing back against her even harder. He left only enough room in between them to fit their hands as he slid her shirt along her shoulders and discarded it to the side.

". . . Yes, Addie. That's a pirate ship." Aiden squinted trying to make out what was on the figure on the bow. It was of a queen, no doubt. The boy had read many books and asked the merchants of the Boston Port about pirates, and memorized almost everything. Aiden's eyes widened as he identified the ship," That is not just any pirate ship; that is Captain Blackbeard's vessel!" It was then that he looked at his arm which was being clung to by Adeline's arms. "Er. . . You're bleeding on me. . ." he muttered. The young boy looked up to see another ship that was much farther out at sea to where he could only see the black sails.

The woman's hand pulled at the belt, and soon dropped it to the floor. Christian began to feel dizzy, from lack of air, but didn't stop kissing Jack. She pulled back slightly and took a breath after a few moments," Come on." Her free hand snaked around Jack's back and she took a step backwards toward the bed.

Brent only grunted, and looked away from his brother and back towards the cabin. He grimaced, as he noticed the door was shut, which always meant that Jack and Christian were having a bit of fun. "Sick," he muttered, and spat from the mast at Oliver. "I'll never fall in love." Brent had said this before; even though he should not have been even thinking of love at his age.

Adeline didn't seem to catch her brother's muttering as she still clung to his arm, unable to pull her eyes away from the sea. Finally, she turned slowly to Aiden, tilting her head to the side. "Who's Blackbeard, Aiden?" She asked him, pulling one of her hands from his sleeve to wipe, and ultimately smear, the blood below her nose. "Is he dangerous?" She gasped.

Jack only grinned, saying nothing as he began to lead her towards the bed. He picked her up slightly and laid her atop it, crawling up over her. Then, he leaned over and began to kiss Christian softly on the nape of her neck.

"That's an awful thing to say." There was another, softer, voice behind Brent as Kassandra climbed up to sit next to him. "What if you do end up falling in love?"

"Mama!" Jaynie called out, peeking from under the hat and behind the rails of the Bloody Mary. She ran to the cabin door, pounding on it with her small fist. "I see land, Mama!"

Aiden put a finger to his lips, and nodded. "Shhh. You cannot let Father know. He'll be furious." He pushed himself away from Adeline and walked across the rooftop looking for an easy way down, then turned back to her. "Besides, I want to see a real pirate, Addie. Please don't tell."

". . ." Brent glared at one of his younger sisters who had come to sit by him," I won't." His eyes then wandered back down to the deck where he watched another of his sisters pounding on the door of the Captains Cabin. Brent usually called Jack by his name or as "Captain", and never by Father. For was not fond of his father or his mother.

"B-wha!" Christian asked, pushing Jack off of her and walking quickly to the door. "What'd you say, love?" She turned around, thinking about what she had just done and squeaked," Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Jack!"

"No way, Aiden!" Adeline yelled as quietly as she was able. "You can't do that! ...Not unless you take me with you!" She added defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I want to see the pirates too."

"Whatever." Kassandra sighed, glancing over to her older brother. He was so cold.

"Land, Mama!" Jaynie yelled again, pressing her face into the wood of the door as if it would help her small voice carry through better. "There's land!"

Jack couldn't help looking around confused for a moment, before he frowned and picked himself up from the floor of the deck. He brought his belt up with him, winding it back around his waist.

"I'm really, really sorry Jack!" Christian cried, pulling her shirt from the ground and shrugging it onto her slim form and turning back to the door. "Land, did you say land, Jaynie Dear?"

". . . Do you know how mad Father will be if he finds out?" Aiden asked, frustrated. He placed a hand on his head, and then looked back out into the waters. The ship had turn in another direction and was heading for another port along the East Coast. But the other large ship was heading quickly toward the land. The boy's expression changed from frustration to astonishment," Er. . . Addie, the Pirate's ship is going to a different port. . "Aiden lowered his voice," But there is another one headed this way."

Brent looked up and spotted the land, just as Jaynie had. "Kassandra. Look!"

"I know." Jack said, walking up behind his wife and pulling her close again anyways. He wound one of his arms tightly around her slim figure, the other slipping into the front of her pants and running across her as he licked the edge of her ear. "You owe me." He stated, pulling back and opening the door.

"Mhm, Mama!" Jaynie squealed again as her father opened the door and she scurried up his leg and into his arms. "There's land just over there!" She yelled, much to her father's displeasure, and pointed to the fast approaching port.

Kassandra looked, just as Brent had told her to, her eyes widening ever slightly. "Are we going to stop there?" She asked. It had been quite a long while since they had stopped at any land.

"I still wanna go and see!" Adeline told him, whispering still as best she could. "I wanna see the pirates! Tell me you'll you take me." She pleaded slightly. Just let me get washed up and we can go!"

"I'll pay you back, Love." Christian said to Jack, and smiled at their daughter. "We're going to visit our old friends Jaynie!"

Brent nodded," We're paying a visit to two of Jack's old friends."

"Alright, alright!" Aiden said, running a hand through his hair. "Go get washed up, and I'll meet you in the front yard."

"Yay!" Jaynie exclaimed, climbing up onto Jack's shoulder and clapping her hands before reaching out to her mom. "Do they have any kids?" She gasped, loudly.

Kassandra frowned slightly, swinging her legs lightly in the air. "Why do you always call dad by his name?" She asked.

"Alright!" Excited Adeline managed to make it back down the vine set, acquiring a few more scrapes along her bare arms if possible. Then slowly, ever quietly, she tried to sneak into the house without being seen. There was no way she would get away as fast if any of her parents saw her dress covered in blood, smeared blood and dirt along her face, and the scrapes along her arms.

A tall slender man crossed Adeline's path, his eyes fixed on a book in his hands as he walked past. "Hello, Addie." William Turner, Adeline's father, said as he walked into the kitchen without casting a single glance to his bloody daughter.

Christian nodded," I believe they would. Heh, unless Will's a eunuch."

Kassandra's question made Brent cringe," 'cause."

Looking a bit older from the year's passed, Bootstrap stood on-deck staring off at the land. He had quite a lot of business with his son who had deserted the crew and ran off to settle down with Marianna. "We should be there very soon, Cap'n."

Yelling, Oliver ran across the deck yelling," Friends, friends! Yaay!"

"Um... hi, daddy." It took Adeline a minute to recuperate, but slowly she turned away from her father and the kitchen. "I'll be... upstairs." She stated, about to make a run for it.

Who's a Will?" Jaynie asked, still reaching in vain for her mother from Jack's shoulder. "And what's a eunuch?" She gasped as if it would be something big.

"Cause?" Kassandra shifted to look at Brent a long silent minute before turning her attention back to the port with a sigh. "Whatever." She stated, running a hand through her hair.

". . . I do not respect him, Kassandra." Brent finally said, looking back up at the port.

Christian laughed," Will is your Father's friend- Er . . . yeah friend." She left the 'eunuch' question hanging.

"Alright, Dear!" William called, not looking back at her or the room that had a small trail of blood.

Aiden was climbing down the side of the house, he was trying to find a way to not fall past the window that looked out of his mother's room. But it seemed almost hopeless. Carefully, Aiden clasped his hands onto the top of the white window, and lowered the lower half of his body down to the window sill. _'I hope Mother isn't in her room.' _

Kassandra sighed. "Alright, whatever." She was never able to figure out how Brent worked things out in his head, but she just shrugged it off. "We'll be in port soon." She stated.

"I wanna see a Will." Jaynie decided, pulling her hands back since her mother wouldn't take her and climbing down Jack. She ran to side of the ship, standing on a small wooden barrel and looking over the side.

Jack scratched the back of his head. "I swear... she's like a little monkey." He stated before smiling back at Christian.

Marianna would have noticed... if she hadn't spotted Adeline darting down the hall, a small trail of blood following after the girl on the carpet. "Adeline Turner." The petite woman stepped from the room, laughing lightly. "Get your butt down here." She stated.

Aiden let his breath out slowly, his mother hadn't seen him . . . but she had gotten Addie. Aiden set his feet on the sill, and when he went to move his arms, the sill cracked and gave way and Aiden fell about ten feet before hitting the ground flat on his back. He stared up into the sky and felt very woozy. The boy sat upright and felt the back of his head. It was moist and sticky; covered in blood. Aiden stood, fell back down and rose again, then walked slowly toward the largest tree in the front yard. The crimson colored substance was oozing through his dark hair, and he found himself getting dizzy.

A loud crash and thump caused Will to run to the window and look out into the front yard. Part of the white windowsill was on the ground, and it was blood spattered. His hazel gaze wandered to the large tree, where his son was practically falling over just by leaning against it. "Aiden." he called.

"Jaynie, Jaynie!" Oliver exclaimed, rushing over to her. "We're almost to port!" He was well aware that she could see for herself, but wanted to say it again. "We're almost to port!"

Glumly, Adeline had walked back to her mother, her head down as she looked at the floor. She looked up, though, just in time to see Aiden fall from the window and crash to the ground. "Aiden!" She screeched before running down the hall to the stairs. With another crash of her own she fell down the flight of stairs. "Ow, Ow, Ow." She managed to stand and run in a way, limping, to the front of the house.

"Yay!" Despite the fact that Jaynie did know this, she jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Oliver!" She gasped, jumping down from the barrel to meet her twin. "We get to see a Will!"

"Aiden!" Marianna rushed after her daughter down the hall. "Adeline!" Both of those two seemed to have a talent for gaining injuries.


End file.
